


Delay

by Hooda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: At first, the time alone and away from Cassian was a nice little break from the constant of him being around the apartment. She could feed Taco extra treats without being reminded about the dog’s diet or binge-watch all of her favorite shows. It was nice not having to base her nightly entertainment options by who won the “Rock-Paper-Scissors” contests they held before bed._______Cassian's flight was delayed and Jyn is a very impatient person.





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here's some fluff and cuteness :)
> 
> Alas, I am a terrible artist, but not too shabby at writing happy little short stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!

His flight was delayed.

Leia sits patiently on a bench by the conveyor belts with her legs crossed and phone out. She taps repeatedly at the screen in an attempt to enlarge the flight tracking information.

“I can’t concentrate when you're pacing.”

“I can’t help it,” Jyn signs when she slumps down onto the bench beside her friend. “He has never had a delayed flight before.”

“I’m sure Cassian is fine,” Leia reassures Jyn. She reaches over to pat the tense woman’s hand. Her lips rose up in an attempt at a reassuring smile. “And it says here that his plane will be landing in the next ten minutes, too.”

O’Hare was one of the busiest airports Jyn had ever had the opportunity to visit. A mere twenty minute ride out from their apartment in Chicago, it was close enough Cassian could catch flights out when his employers needed him across the country without a problem.

Jyn especially hated the times he was called out without early notice. He would come home in a flurry to get a suit case packed while she called him a cab. Their goodbyes were limited to a quick kiss by the door before Cassian left to catch his ride.

There were a few other people waiting at the same baggage claim as Leia and Jyn. An older man sat down with a newspaper and cup of coffee. A boy no older than ten was pestering his mother because he was bored. A woman with short hair was waiting with a small bouquet of flowers in her lap as she scrolled diligently through her phone.

A few moments later Leia chimes happily.

“Plane just landed!”

The announcement did little to curve Jyn’s anticipation.

His employers had needed him for two entire weeks and in three separate states. Cassian had sounded exhausted when he called her every night to ask her about her days. To cheer him up, Jyn would switch the calls to FaceTime and direct the camera to Cassian’s empty side of the bed. Taco would be curled up in the space and snoring loudly.

If it brought an ounce of a smile to Cassian in his long days working away from home, Jyn was happy.

She simply missed him.

Their home was quiet without him and their bed was too cold these late winter months that she despised sleeping alone. Being a poor cook, Jyn had to rely on either take-out from Baze’s or calling Bodhi to come help her cook dinner.

At first, the time alone and away from Cassian was a nice little break from the constant of him being around the apartment. She could feed Taco extra treats without being reminded about the dog’s diet or binge-watch all of her favorite shows. It was nice not having to base her nightly entertainment options by who won the “Rock-Paper-Scissors” contests they held before bed.

And yet after a few days of having everything her way, Jyn felt lonely. Her job provided her with enough of a work load to keep her busy throughout the day, but she found herself bummed when her best friend was gone for days at a time. Leia came over a few times and once with Han, her fiancee.

Other times she was invited out by Kay and Vivian, who had recently returned from their honeymoon to Hawaii and adamant on telling anyone willing to listen about their trip.

Bodhi was a nice break from reality. He would come over with a flashing smile that would lift Jyn’s mood instantaneously and ideas for dinner that had Jyn excited. They would disappear into the kitchen together and raid Cassian’s neatly organized pantry for ingredients.

Some nights they made homemade pizza with their choice of toppings, or chili with a little extra spice and melted cheese, or chicken with capers and strawberry salad. Bodhi had a gift at taking the most random ingredients and turning them into phenomenal meals.

It was one of the qualities she loved best in her childhood friend.

But at the end of the day, she wished Cassian were there to keep the bed warm or remind her to bundle up if the weather was going to go to hell the next day. She even missed the annoying taping noises he made scrolling through his phone while they lay in bed before falling asleep.

Her watch read an hour from midnight.

Leia insistently picked at a piece of fuzz on Jyn’s leggings. She swatted her friend’s hand away when more people began trickling towards baggage claim.

But these new arrivals looked worn out and a few still wore neck pillows around their necks. Some were eyeing the falling snow just beyond the sliding doors outside with apprehension and exhaustion.

Jyn stood up to better see through the arrivals. The conveyor belt rumbled to life behind them and suitcases began to shuffle through the room.

“I’ll get his bag,” Leia offered with a yawn. She stood up from the bench and squeezed past a reuniting couple to get to the rotating suitcases.

Cassian technically spots her first.

He could spot the unmistakable messy bun at the top of her head and the green scarf she adores from a mile away in pitch darkness if he could.

Some of the tension in his body seems to alleviate the immediate second he sees her eyes land on him. She smiles as she half-jogs in a beeline for him.

Jyn absolutely loves the feeling when Cassian catches her around the waist and half spins her around in a partial circle. His small carry-on suit case sat forgotten beside them.

Cassian gets a mouthful of hair when he hugs her but does not give a fuck. He just tightens his arms around his wife and almost holds her tighter when she pulls back just enough to grin up at him.

They both lean forward just a little at the same time. The kiss is small but warm and full of pent longing.

“Hi,” she whispered quietly in the space between their close embrace. The air between them was practically shared.

“Hi,” Cassian chuckled softly.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always the highlights of my days! Pos or neg - I'll always be open to reader suggestions and ideas! - H


End file.
